


Сирин и Алконост

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Кроули не соблазняет, а просто делится.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: LVL 4.2: визуал M-E (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Сирин и Алконост

  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/f0/c7/X771BgQt_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1CvUYbUAAip8NnQ1rhZr4EU4EYu0D5VEuaTBTK0SID2U/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
